Give Me More
by KDesai
Summary: Magnus discovers freckles on Alec's back and says they are Angel kisses. Alec wants to see if its actually true.


**Hi friends! I wrote this small fluffy fic to ease some tension from my other fic 'Wake me up' I hope you guys like this one shot. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

Their first night together was incredible for both of them. Magnus had fallen for Alec all over again when the young man had called him beautiful after seeing his demon eyes. Alec counted himself as the luckiest person as he got to be with the man he loved. He had no experience in love making so he let Magnus take control who made him feel the most precious man in the world. Sleep claimed them as soon as they got down from their high.

Next morning Magnus smiled as he placed the tray on the side table and sat down next to his boyfriend who slept on his stomach and was snoring lightly in his sleep. He traced his finger over the runes on Alec's back and then on the one near his hip which Magnus loved the most. His touch was so soft that Alec continued to sleep without knowing he was being observed

Magnus's eyes suddenly fell on a small black dot like thing on Alec's lower back and he bend down to get a good look at it. There were two of them side by side. Hmm...never knew you had a freckles in here, thought Magnus and couldn't stop himself from closing the gap between his lips and the freckles

Alec jerked awake when he felt Magnus's lips on him. A smile crept on his face and he mumbled "Good morning Magnus"

"Why didn't you tell me you have freckles on your back" asked Magnus with a pout. Alec turned around so he could face him "What are you talking about?"

Magnus nudged Alec to roll on his side and placed his finger on one freckle "This one...right here" Alec laughed lightly "Magnus I didn't know it was there"

"But it's so cute and... sexually appealing"

Alec blushed at the words "Um...thanks" Magnus pressed himself closer and bend down to purr near his ears "You know there's a saying...freckles are a gift of angel kisses"

"O..oh yeah?" Alec arched his back when Magnus kissed him below his ear "You...you wanna see if it's true" Magnus pulled back and raised his eyebrows "What are you suggesting shadowhuter"

"Just to see if I could give you a freckle of my own... you know I do have angel blood in me" Alec chewed his lips hoping Magnus would like his idea. Magnus answered him by a kiss on his lips "I'm all yours to mark"

Alec felt confident after hearing the answer. He flipped their position so now he was on top "Where do you want it?" Magnus grinned at him "Anywhere you like"

Alec then slowly opened Magnus's top three buttons and pushed the material aside. He placed a soft kiss over Magnus's heart "Here?"

"It's perfect"

Alec leaned down again and started kissing the smooth skin. Last night he didn't get a chance to explore since his boyfriend was doing all the work but now he couldn't get enough of Magnus's creamy skin. He felt heartbeats racing under his lips and bit hard

Magnus moaned as he felt Alec's warm lips on him "I don't care if I...aah!...don't get a freckle...just don't stop Alexander"

Alec smiled and kissed some more. He pulled back when he was done "I love you" Magnus ran a thumb on Alec's wet lips "I love you too Alexander"

NEXT DAY

"Oh Lilith! Alexander wake up!" Magnus yelled in Alec's ears who mumbled something and lazily sat upright on the bed "Magnus what is it?" he saw his boyfriend was standing shirtless near him and pointing at his heart. Alec rubbed his sleepy eyes and blinked in disbelief "Magnus? Is that a...?"

"Hell Yes! You just gave me a freckle"

Alec got up from the bed and ran his fingers on the freckle "I cant believe...it's beautiful Magnus"

"Thanks to you Alexander"

Alec stared in awe mixed with lust "so sexy" he blurted out but then blushed at his own words

Magnus smirked and pulled Alec flush against him "Why not you use your talented mouth again and give me more"

How in the world could Alec refuse to that request

They shared few heated kisses and Alec pushed Magnus on the bed. He was going to make sure Magnus would only be able to leave the bed once he was covered with his freckles.

THE END :-)))

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


End file.
